


Puppets and Pets

by theechosea



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/F, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theechosea/pseuds/theechosea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was given a challenge to write something with semi-unusual pairings and see if I could make it work. Haruna, Mamoru, Nephrite and Beryl. This is what I came up with. </p><p>Beryl is uses dark energy manipulations to have some of her fun. There's nothing really graphic but it is non-consensual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppets and Pets

Mamoru opened his eyes, cautiously. His head was pounding as though there were a thousand taiko drummers beating a jig around his skull. He tried to work out where he was. The last thing he remembered was colliding with Usagi's teacher on the high street, and then...

He tried to turn his head. The movement was not a smart one in the sense that it dislodged the taiko drummers and they went careening end over end from one side to the other threatening to split his skull open, but it at least gave him a slightly better view of his surroundings. He was in some sort of cave, he could feel more than hear the water dripping from the ceiling because it did nothing for the pain in his head. He could also see that there was someone else in the room with him.

The other person was standing with their back against the wall, in a position that seemed to be uncomfortable, as Mamoru's eyes adjusted to the light he realized that they were restrained in that position much as it turned out he was restrained on a table of some sort, or perhaps just a rock plinth given it wasn't the most comfortable position he'd ever been laying in.

“Ah, so you're awake,” a deep voice remarked.

Mamoru elected not to turn his head. It wasn't necessary anyway, he recognized the voice. His memory came back. It jumbled with the drummers for a while making lights flash and flicker across his vision but then it was there in aggravating clarity.

****

He had been rounding the corner at a fair clip, late to meet Usagi because of a delay with the buses, when he had collided right with the woman who was coming in the opposite direction. She seemed as distracted as he was, and it wasn't until he looked up from gathering the papers of hers that he had knocked from her arms that he realized that she was familiar because he had seen her lecturing Usagi after school one day.

“Sensei--” he'd started with the intent of apologizing, when they were interrupted by the same voice that was commenting on his state of consciousness.

“Ah-ha!” it had declared, “We've found you, finally!” and then the world had gone topsy-turvy.

****

“What do you want then?” Mamoru asked, trying not to sound apprehensive. He was feeling more than a little exposed, and at risk, tied down as he was. The taiko drummers did at least seem to be packing up their instruments and moving on, so his head was clearing, but he still wasn't in any position to free himself, no matter how much or little he squirmed, yanked or pulled. He couldn't see anything restraining him enough that it should cause this much problem, but if these were the Dark Kingdom sorts they probably had some sort of invisible magic.

“I wa--” but then the voice caught, and the figure stopped dead on it's walk towards where Mamoru was lying. It seemed to be taking a great deal of effort for him to move especially as he was turning away, back towards the middle of the room. It was as though he were trying to move both forward and backward at once, and neither was entirely favorable, “Highness, please--” the red-headed man said, “I ca—I ca--.”

“You—what, Nephrite?” a haughty voice responded. The room seemed suddenly brighter then, and after blinking a few moments Mamoru adjusted his perspective to this new development. He had been right in his assessment of who was where in the room.

Usagi's teacher was hanging from the wall, her feet barely touching the ground, and the red headed general was between him and a tall red-headed woman wearing a fairly revealing purple gown, and had a dark stone and gold circlet wrapped in and through her hair. She looked imposing and severe, but she also seemed a bit...tense.

The red-headed soldier, who she had addressed as Nephrite, seemed both angered by and scared of her as he struggled to turn and face her, “I cannot do this,” he choked out.

“You will,” the royal replied, “because it is what I wish,” she waved a hand, and Mamoru felt the pulse of dark energy kiss the edge of the table that he was lying on. Nephrite shuddered and came close to convulsions as it engulfed him. At that same moment Usagi's teacher woke up from her stupor. She looked around blearily for a moment, and then her eyes opened wide as saucers and she let out a petrified shriek.

It was so piercing that it actually managed to motivate the evil queen off of her pedestal. She stalked across the cavern and slapped the terrified woman across the face.

Haruna blinked at the woman, dumbfounded for a moment, “Wh-what? Wh-who?” she managed.

“Be quiet. You're ruining the show,” she was told.

“Sh-show?”

“I told you to be quiet. Be quiet, and watch.” A long red lacquered fingernail pointed Haruna's gaze across to wear a red-headed man was edging up alongside the table where a dark haired man was restrained. His movements were jerky, like those of an old style mannequin almost, but the further he got the smoother the movements became, “Yes,” the red-headed woman breathed, “that's it, just a little further,” she whet her lips excitedly as the red-headed man, leaned forward and with an expression that was much more like a grimace than the excited look you would expect from someone doing what he was about to do, planted a deep kiss on the lips of the restrained man, who looked equally horrified.

The dark haired man tried to pull away, but was met only with further prostrations from the red-head who seemed equally frustrated by the situation.

The red-headed woman on the other hand was delighted. Her eyes were sparkling, and she made satisfied little grunts. Haruna almost expected her to start dancing up and down the way the Tsukino girl did when she saw that someone had brought in dumplings or rice candy and was willing to share. She had to admit that if the two men had been more excited at the union it might be a bit...exciting to watch.

After a few more moments, where the red-head man tried to clumsily cup the other's face with his hands, but things didn't work out quite as intended and an eye was poked he released the mouth-to-mouth hold that he had and stood back up.

“Majesty--” the red-head protested, “I—please--”

“I thought you liked him,” she responded, “The way you've been carrying on lately and neglecting your duties I thought this would be what you wanted,” she had a malicious grin, “Do you not like him?”

“No...I...”

“Well, good, then, now that we have that cleared up. Continue with your duties. Find the senshi brat and make her trade the crystal for him. It should be most effective.”

“But I...” he clenched his fists, then realizing that his body was once again moving him towards the dark haired man against his will. He drew himself up to attention and bowed deeply, “Yes, Majesty, you are most wise,” and booked out of the room as sedately as he could.

Haruna finally found her nerve, “What is going on? Who are you people? Who is that? What are you doing? Why do you have me here? Let me go you crazy--”

But her protests were cut off as the red-head woman kissed her deeply, “I do like you,” she explained, breaking the kiss for a moment, “It's an accident that you are here, but I believe that you will have your uses...”

“I am not--”

“Really?” the woman replied, her mouth curled into a very creepy smile, and she ran her sharp red nails down the side of Haruna's face, “Are you sure? Am I not beautiful?”

Haruna took a long look at the woman in front of her. She had shapely curves that fit inside the purple dress like a second skin, her breasts were round and perky, held up as they were by her dress, and looked extremely comfortable. She could imagine pressing her face between them and drinking in this woman's essence. She was powerful and lovely and Haruna would do anything that she wanted, just to have a taste of her lips again.

“Yes, Majesty,” she said, “You are lovely. Please do with me what you will. I am yours forever.”

“Good. That's exactly what I like to hear.” She leaned in close to Haruna, and ran her tongue up her neck to her ear and nibbled on it slowly, testing the different curves with her tongue, as she did so Haruna felt the restraints loosen so that she could remove her arms from their uncomfortable position and finally move free, but where would she go? She only wanted to be close to this great and powerful woman and that was all. To be anywhere else would be heartache and sorrow.

Her majesty smiled that sweet smile that said “I can eat you all up and you will be delicious,” and her heart melted.

“Please, Majesty, take me. I am yours.”


End file.
